Barnyard Warriors
by Flamefeather
Summary: Two sisters begin on a journey to find Firestar and join his Clan. Who will they meet? What Clan will they join? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Flamey: Hey, it's me!! I have a new story!!

Rose walked past the barn and didn't see anyone, so she tried the orchard. "Lily??" she called. "You're noisier than Rufus, calling for lil' ol' me like that!" Lily called to her from an apple tree. Rose purred and jumped up to meet her sister. "You wanna go listen to Baiba? I heard Little Blackba saying she going to tell the story about the housecat that became a wildcat!" Lily's eyes showed her answer and the pair jumped down and raced across the feilds to the meadow where the sheep grazed. "Lily, Rose so nice to see ewe again. Did you come to hear the story? Of course ewe did. Now, let's wait for Blackba to come and I'll start the story." the old ewe croaked.

"His fur was like a fire, eating all the trees in the forest. His name, Bluestar said, will be Firepaw. From there, the young housecat grew from a 'kitty-pet' to a Clan leader. The story goes on and on, but I'll cut it short. Firepaw went to Fireheart to Firestar. Firestar led his Clan through very hard times, but in the end, the Clans were forced to leave their forest, because people were building a new road. Firestar's enemy's son led all the Clans through mountains, moorlands, and they ended up in our valley by the lake." all the lambs baaed their shocked words and the two sisters sat calmly by the sheep. Rose was the first to stand up and shake off the grass and walk to the barn. "Rose, how can you do that?" Lily asked.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Know that we have something extraordinary in our midst, and walk away?"

"Wow."

"What?"

"I never knew you were soo chicken-brained."

Lily cuffed her sister around her ears. "I'm serious."

"You actually believe Biaba?"

"Yes, and I plan to find Firestar and his Clan."

Rose fell on the ground, laughing.

"Rose!!!"

"Come-on-yougiggle really believe that cow dung?"

"Yes, and I want you to come with me."

Rose stood up and noticed how serious her sister was.

"Why?"

"Because your my sister and I want you to be with me."

"Ugg, when do we leave?"

Lily jump into that air and yowled with joy.

"Tomorrow. Tell everyone goodbye."

Yes, it's short, but I was in a hurry!!


	2. Chapter 2

Rose tugged her sister's fur to rouse her awake. They had been traveling for days, and still no sign of the Clans.

"Rose, do you think we'll find them?" she asked for the seventh time.

"It's posible. But whatever happens, we stay together, okay?" she said.

Another week went on. Hope was all lost until they reached a pool and rested.

"Lily, this is the Moonpool, you know that right?" Lily looked into Rose's emerald eyes with joy beyond explaination.

"We're almost there. You stay here and rest, I'll go ahead and look for ThunderClan." she tried not to notice the hurt in her sister's blue eyes.

"Don't worry, if I can't find them by owl-flight time I'll come back." she layed her tail across Lily's shoulders and walked away.

Crowfeather POV

Another day went by, another day without Leafpool. Three moons had gone and she wouldn't even look at him. His dreams were filled with empty promises of another day to live, but they all seemed to never end. His words filled with hatred at anyone, his tail lashed when he thought about before, the only thing to help him live was a promise by Feathertail: "The cat of your dreams will come to you. That is a vow I take." Tonight was the Gathering, or was it the quarter moon? It didn't matter, he was going to the Moonpool and scream to be taken along with his first love. Love, a poison so sweet, he took it twice and felt it's pain and lived. Tonight would be his last. Crowfeather sighed. Life has no end for love. His pawsteps grew heavier as he neared the pool. Then a sudden sweet barn sent engulfed him. "Who's there???" he called, his voice cracked every word. "My name is Rose."

Rose POV

A dark grey cat came out of the bracken and stood a little taller then herself. "I am Crowfeather, Warrior of WindClan." Crowfeather? Wha?

"Uhhhh, nice to meet you, Crowfeather. I am traveling to meet Firest- YOU'RE CROWPAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" this skinny, ragged tom was THE Crowpaw!!!

"I WAS Crowpaw, my warrior name is Crowfeather, in memory of Feather-"

"Tail. She was your beloved. She died saving you." Rose wispered, half to herself.

"Ummm, how do you know??" he meowed.

"Ohh, sorry. I am from the farm of Woolies. Better known as sheep. My sis and I are searching for the legend, Firestar. I was told that a huge group of cats moved to the lake, so we came here. Would you be kind enough to help save my sister? She's starving and all I know how to catch are feild mice."

Crowfeather shook his head, "No, I am on my way to the Moonpool. You'll be the last one to see me alive."

Rose felt hairs raise on her back. "My sister is right beside the Moonpool, before you take your own life, help another live. Do one good thing in your life. What would Feathertail think?" Crowfeather spat back at her, "Leafpool is the only cat for me! Feathertail should of thought before saving me! Feathertail wouldn't care for all the power in the world if I saved your sister or not, only empty promises come of that fox-dung mouth!!!" then he raced to the Moonpool, away from Rose.

Lily POV

Death enclosed on her, darkness swirled her head. StarClan cats called her name. "No!" she wanted to scream. They promised safety, food, and life. Then a voice, stronger than all the others, called her, "Hold on!! You'll be okay!!!!"

Ashfur POV

Ashfur pushed some meat down the dieing cat's throat and rubbed it so she would swallow. The tortishell looked into his eyes and started to purr.

_Ooo!! _**So... Who's the dieing cat? Will Crowfeather take his own life? Who knows?? R&R People!!**

**Flamey**


	3. Chapter 3

Flamey: Okay... My last chapter was ehhh, okay. R&R please!!

Rose raced after Crowfeather and felt his misery in waves. Every step he took, every breath, she wanted to be beside him, to feel his fur against her's. Was this what love felt like? No! She must not think about that! Her sister was starving! She hissed under her breath and slowed down, aware of her surroundings. Another sent came to her pitiful nose. Wildcat, and sickness of her sister. Had Lily really gotten sicker that fast? Blood spattered the ground. Prey or cat's? she wondered. She cautiously crept up on her sister's hideaway den. A gray cat was stuffing food in her mouth. Anger rumbled in her throat.

"Stop! Leave her alone!!!" the tortishell body of her sister sat up and licked her paws.

"It's okay Rose. This is Ashfur, he fed me while you were away." Lily's blue eyes hid fear very well if there was any.

"Ashfur!! You dirty flea-bitten, mouse-brained fool!! Those are barn cats, they have no use-" a dark tabby with ice-blue eyes came into the clearing.

"How dare you betray me Hawkfrost!! This is ThunderClan territory! Get off our territory!!" Ashfur quickly hissed.

"Liar! You both work together! I saw you die Hawkfrost! DIE!!" Crowfeather had obviously came back.

"Hawkfrost, ha. I laugh at that fool's name. He never deserved his power. I, Icesky, rouge son of Tigerclaw and Storm, however deserve every moment of power over my minons." Icesky sat down and stared Rose in the eyes. "You look fine enough to be of my service. Nice mate for any tom. Whats your name?" Rose spat in his face and swiped his cheek.

"Feisty." he licked his paw and then rubbed it over his bleeding wound.

"Icesky, go before any other cat sees you." Ashfur hissed in his ear.

"I'll be back for you, you red furred, emerald eyed beauty." he rubbed his wound one last time then vanished into the shadows.

"Leave Ashfur, before I report this to Firestar." Crowfeather hissed.

Ashfur glared at him then wispered into Lily's ear, "I'm in ThunderClan."

Then he too, vanished without a sound.

"Rose, Lily, I leave you now. You'd do best to steer clear of Icesky's crew. Nasty rouge, he is. I'll watch you both from Silverpelt." pain blinked in his eyes and he was gone.

"Lily stay here. I have to go save him." Lily gave her a dirty look and slumped down.

"Crowfeather!!" Rose called

"Crowfeather, please! I- we need you! You're the only cat who can help us find Firestar!" she screamed into the night.

"Stop hollering, it hurt our old ears." a raspy she-cat voice called, then a shape appeared.

"Do not worry, Rose. His paws walk flattly on the path we planned for him." a white tom wispered.

Voices floated all around her.

"Stop! I just need to find Crowfeather!" she finally yowled.

"His paws sit on the dipped pool." they chanted.

"Thank you!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Crowfeather's body twitched and he gave no sign of waking from an endless dream.

"Crowfeather... I never got to tell you..." Rose wispered with undieing regret.

"Drink from the Pool..." the voices chanted.

Rose licked a few drops and fell into a sleep.

"Feathertail, you died because of me! Let me join you forever!!" Crowfeather's dark pelt stood out among the shining lights.

"It was my destiny. I followed it, just as should you. Don't make me have to give you the nine lives of a leader." a silver she-cat purred.

"It's not fair!" he yowled.

"Life is not fair my love. Neither is keeping the cat of your dreams waiting. She watches us now. Good-bye, I will meet you again beloved." the silver shape met the others in the sky.

"Feathertail!! I love you!!" Crowfeather woke up, panting. Rose's dark red body awakened after him.

"Rose... You can't be the cat of my dreams..." he wispered her name like honey on his tounge.

"Crowfeather, the first time I heard your adventures, I was captured. I never knew it until I met you, but I love you Crowfeather!!"

**Hehehe, I'm evil. A few ?'s. **

**Should Ashfur and Lily fall in love???**

**Will Crowfeather accept Rose or hate her??**

**What should I do with Icesky?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
